1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for the simultaneous cutting and splitting of wood into smaller pieces through the application of constant force of a splitting wedge onto the surface of a wood piece when in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various log splitting devices have been devised and used for splitting logs such as conventional hand tools such as saws and axes or hand held wedges which are driven into a log in order to split the wood. Such devices, while inexpensive, require skilled manual labour, significant physical exertion and are very time intensive with regard to the use of hand tools. Other log splitting devices which have become fairly commonplace for splitting logs include large hydraulic cylinders which, generally speaking, is powered by an electric or gasoline engine and are typically aimed at commercial use, complex and expensive.
Typical of the prior art is Canadian Patent Application 2,146,291 (abandoned), which broadly teaches an automotive mechanical or manually actuated jack for use in splitting wood. As illustrated, the device includes a conventional automotive mechanical jack to which an axe head is attached. The mechanical jack, during the act of splitting the log or piece of wood, raises the base of the device and the wood to force the piece of wood into the axe head, such that the axe contacts and cuts into the center of the piece of wood to split the log.
Another reference typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,795 to Bunn, which generally teaches the use of a conventional automotive jack for use in a log splitting apparatus. Bunn generally discloses an apparatus which includes the use of any type of jack arranged such that the wedge member is attached to the jack member and when manually actuated, the jack member moves downwardly such that the wedge splits the wood from a central point of the log. The jack is manually raised or lowered by means of the jack handle or lever.
Other background references include U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,195 to Hunter, which discloses a motorized log splitting device, which includes a wedge which is forced into the center of a log to be split. U.S. Pat. No. 111,333 to Fitch discloses a log splitter, mounted in a horizontal orientation, to impart a force to the piece of wood to be split, including wood retaining means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,572 to Green, which discloses a vertically oriented wood splitter using a manually operated hydraulic jack, where the jack is raised using a lever or handle member to raise the piece of wood to force the wood into the axe head.
Other references include U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,855 to Graham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,726 to Sieverin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,373 to Winiasz; all of which disclose powered horizontal and vertical splitters, which force the head of an axe or other wedge shaped device into the center of the log to be split.
Despite past attempts in this field, there remains a need for a simple, portable, cost efficient log splitter which is sufficiently powerful to cut or split pieces of wood or logs, and yet is simple and lightweight in construction. Preferably, such an improved wood splitting device has the ability to be easily and quickly dismantled for easy transportation and set up, simple to use and also to place in storage when not in use, for example home use or camping.